Nobushi
"Villages far from the safety of our castle still need protection. But how can our armies protect the people when we samurai are so few? Nobushi: elegant aggressive fighters with the lightest of armors and the most exotic of weapons: the naginata. They seem hardly battle ready, but looks, in this case, are profoundly deceiving. They keep our wilds safe and we don't even know who they are." The Nobushi are a Playable class in For Honor. Overview The defenders of the villages too far from the Imperial City for the army to reach. They are elegant fighters with a curious weapon. They have the lightest armor that allows them to move like the wind but cannot take a lot of damage. But don’t let their appearance fool you, they are one of the most effective fighters the Samurai have. Armor The nobushi appears to be mostly wearing leather with a gray knee-length coat on top. They possess two small sode on their shoulders. They wear a mouth-less noh mask and jingasa hat. Weapon Naginata - The naginata is a long weapon consisting of a wooden shaft topped with a curved blade. It is an extremely versatile weapon in the hands of a trained warrior and can be used to stab, bash, or hook enemies. Feats *Iron Lungs - Passive - You can still Sprint when Out of Stamina *Speed Revive - Passive - Rapidly revive fallen teammates *Body Count - Passive - Killing soldiers grants you Health & Stamina *Arrow Strike - Call an arrow strike dealing moderate Dammage over an area *Smoke Bomb - Throw a smoke bomb on the ground that breaks the lock *Revenge Attacks - Passive - Attacks fill the revenge meter *Blissful Rest - Rapidly bring yourself to full Health *Long Bow - Fire a long bow for moderate Dammage *Sharpen Blade - Atacks inflict low Damage over time *Stalwart Banner - Nearby allies continuously regain Health *Arrow Storm - Aerial Attack that deals medium Dammage in multiple areas *Fire Trap - A trap that explodes and creates a fire area of effect Fighting Style The Nobushi is a Zone Character. She tries to keep her distance while constantly annoying any attackers. *Difficulty: Hard *Good Zone Control *Longest Attack Range Special Capabilities *Fast Revive *Many Support Feats Moveset Hero Specific *'Renown' - Renown is balanced across activities. *'Revenge Mode' - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Way of the Shark' - Does extra Damage when hitting someone already affected by Bleed. *'Hidden Stance' - The Startup has a Dodge property. Basic Attacks Startup can be cancelled into Hidden Stance. Hidden Stance can be followed by Attacks, Kick or Dodge. *'Cancel Attack Recovery' - Attacks can be followed up by Hidden Stance, Viper's Retreat or Kick. Kick can be followed up by Hidden Stance or Cobra Strike. *'Light Attack Combo' - Third chained Light Attack is guaranteed if second one hits. *'Side Slashes' - Hit at the opposite of the direction of the Dodge. Side Slashes can be followed up by Hidden Stance, Viper's Retreat, Kick or Dodge. *'Zone Attack' - Cancel Zone Attack after the first Attack with B (XB1). Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions Trivia *The Nobushi's description matches that of the Onna-bugeisha, female samurai whose task was to protect their household and village during the times of war and whose weapon of choice was the naginata. *While naginata were used by all samurai, they were most often associated with women. *They also bear some resemblance to the Sohei: Japanese warrior monks who dressed in white kimonos and fought with Naginata. Media Images Fh nobushi-media-carousel.jpg Nobushi in orange and black.png Videos For Honor Official Meet the Nobushi Trailer Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Hybrid